(Multi) Boskie Drzewo Feisu
"(Multi) Boskie Drzewo Feisu" to misja w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Tło misji Opis Jest to czwarta misja typu "Multi" w grze i jedną z rozgrywanych w Lochach. Podobnie jak inne tego typu służy do zdobywania skrzyń (a co za tym idzie, ekwipunku) dobrej i wysokiej jakości. Jest średnio trudna w przechodzeniu, wysokopoziomowym graczom nie powinna sprawiać problemu. Jest jedyną misją rozgrywaną w Piwnicy Chciwości, odblokowywanej po pokonaniu Shooshookle'a w Dworze Uczciwości. Aby móc ją przejść musimy mieć klucz. Zostanie on przy tym zużyty. Przy drugim i następnym przejściu przechodzimy ją za darmo. Choć teoretycznie jest możliwa do przejścia wyłącznie w Multiplayer, da się ją też przejść w trybie pojedynczego gracza, wraz ze standardową drużyną. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że w DLC pojawia się bardzo podobna misja: (Multi) Mieszkańcy Lasu. Taktyka *Aby poznać techniki walki z Trentami, Skalistymi Golemami, Ognistymi Smokami i Lawowymi Salamandrami obejrzyj artykuły o nich. *Chociaż zalecany poziom to wyżej niż 23, przechodzenie tej misji jest możliwe dopiero od około 32 poziomu. *Na tą misję zdecydowanie NIE WOLNO zabierać umiejętności Piekrona "Taniec Deszczu". Znacznie utrudni walkę z Trentami i Feisu, bo deszcz będzie je uzdrawiał. *Warto zabrać na tą misję jedną lub dwie jednostki uzbrojone w broń Ogniową (np. Ognista Włócznia, lub lanca''' Incensar') lub Elektryczną (np. '''rękawica Chosana' lub Katana Błyskawicy). Bez niej mogą być problemy z budzeniem Trentów i będziemy musieli je zabijać bardzo powoli. **Ponadto broń tego typu zadaje też Trentom zwiększone obrażenia. **Bronie mogą zastąpić umiejętności Ogniowe, np. Tryb Herosa Wooyariego czy niektóre Naładowane Ataki Jamscha. *Warto też zabrać trochę broni Lodowej, ponieważ spotkamy tam mnóstwo Lawowych Salamander, które są wrażliwe na obrażenia od Lodu. *Bardzo przyda się broń (np.' Katana Astrii') czy klasy (np. Destrobo) zadające zwiększone obrażenia Drewnu (czyli Trentom) i Muszlom (Golemom). **Ponadto klasy i bronie o typie ataku Uderzenie lub Zmiażdżenie zadają zwiększone obrażenia Golemom. *Zdecydowanie należy uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie. Prawie wszyscy wrogowie atakują Ogniem, a rośnie tam mnóstwo trawy. **Dla walczących wręcz przyda się też odporność na Zachwianie. **Jeśli nasz Heros walczy wręcz, przyda się umiejętność Cannassaulta "Niezrównany Jeleń", bo większość wrogów zadaje niewielkie obrażenia, ale potężnie traktuje Efektami Statusu. *Podczas walki z Feisu zaczynają się pojawiać wspierające je potwory. Jest ich nieskończona ilość, przestaną się pojawiać dopiero, gdy Feisu zginie. *Po skrzyni na końcu pierwszego piętra możemy poznać, jakiej jakości będą skarby na następnym piętrze. Im wyższa jakość i poziom skrzyni, tym lepsza jakość następnej.thumb|Wrota z dźwignią Przekroczenie wrót Aby uniemożliwić samotnym graczom przechodzenie tej misji z Tonem, Chinem i Kanem, twórcy zabezpieczyli wejście specjalnymi, podwójnymi wrotami, przed którymi są dźwignie - a za drugimi wrotami także platforma. Naciśnięcie dźwigni otworzy drzwi, ale na bardzo krótko. W tym czasie współgracz miał przejść i wejść na platformę, otwierając drogę poprzednim. Aby przejść je w pojedynkę, musisz wypełniać instrukcję: #Podejdź jak najbliżej do pierwszych drzwi, tak, aby żołnierze wprost zatrzymali się na nich. #Podskocz piosenką DonDonChakaChaka. Żołnierze przesuną dźwignię, otwierając drzwi. #Tracąc rytm zagraj szybko PataPataPataPon. Grupka opadnie i ruszy do przodu. Zanim wrota się zamkną, pojedynczy żołnierze zdążą przejść. #Powtórz to kilka razy, aż wszyscy pojedynczo przejdą. #Drugie drzwi otwierają sie tak samo, jednak trzeba dwa razy skoczyć, aby się otworzyły. Solucja Piętro pierwsze Na samym początku zobaczymy podwójne wrota, otwierane dźwignią. Patrz wyżej, aby dowiedzieć się, jak przejść. Po przekroczeniu wrót zacznie się walka. Wejdziemy na teren, gdzie rośnie mnóstwo trawy, wśród której stoją dwa Trenty i jeden Skalisty Golem. Niezbędna jest broń lub umiejętność Ogniowa, by je obudzić. Walka z nimi jest dość łatwa. Dalej stoją kolejne, tym razem pojedyncze wrota. Przejdź przez nie jak przez poprzednie.thumb|Ognisty Smok, obok niego Lawowa Salamandra i Skalisty Golem pod koniec pierwszego piętra W pokoju za wrotami czeka na Nas Ognisty Smok, Skalisty Golem, oraz dwa Trenty. Trawa i owe potwory szybko zajmą się ogniem za sprawą smoka oraz przychodzących na pomoc Lawowych Salamander. Walka jest dość chaotyczna i ciężka. Po śmierci Golema zaczną pojawiać się kolejne (atakują pojedynczo). Dopóki smok żyje, będą pojawiać się kolejne Salamandry i Golemy. Zabity Smok wyrzuci skrzynię wysokiej jakości (diamentową lub złotą). Potem pozostaje tylko zabicie pozostałych monstrów, zniszczenie drzwi na końcu, zebranie skrzyni (złotej lub diamentowej) i minięcie znacznika. Wówczas możemy wrócić do Kryjówki ze zdobytymi jak dotąd skarbami lub iść dalej. Jeśli pójdziemy dalej, musimy to zrobić z jednym kluczem w zapasie.thumb|Tytułowe Boskie Drzewo: Feisu (uśpione) Piętro drugie Na początku drugiego piętra zobaczymy drzwi, które należy rozwalić. Za nimi zacznie pojawiać się mnóstwo trawy, oraz dwa śpiące obok siebie Trenty. Szybko zaczną przychodzić im na pomoc Skaliste Golemy (pojedynczo). Tuż za parą Trentów śpi kolejny, a za nim stoi namiot, z którego wychodzą owe Golemy. Zniszczony namiot pozostawi skrzynię niskiej jakości (drewnianą lub żelazną). Nieco za namiotem stoją jeden za drugim cztery śpiące Trenty (pierwszy jest nieco słabszy niż inne). Dodatkowo pomagają im Skaliste Golemy. Za Trentami stoi namiot, z którego wychodzą Golemy. Zniszczony namiot pozostawi skrzynię niskiej jakości, ale lepszą od poprzedniej. Dalej dojdziemy do trzech śpiących Trentów (pierwszy jest nieco słabszy), za którymi stoi same Feisu. Zaczną nas wtedy nachodzić po dwie Lawowe Salamandry, które szybko przebudzą śpiące potwory. Zacznie się ciężka walka, podczas której warto zużyć dotychczasowe Przyzywania. Zwłaszcza groźne są Podpalenia, aplikowane przez wrogie monstra. Gdy zginie Feisu, Salamandry przestaną nas nachodzić. Wówczas pozostaje tylko dobić ostatnie pozostałe przy życiu potwory, zebrać skrzynię wysokiej jakości pozostawioną przez Feisu, zniszczyć drzwi na końcu, zabrać skrzynię na końcu piętra (najczęściej jest ona diamentowa) i skończyć misję. Kategoria:Misje w Lochah Kategoria:Misje Wieloosobowe Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Solucja